Sexual Tension
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Takes place during the Cell Games Saga. My first DBZ fic in ages. Adult Trunks x Gohan. Please R


Sexual Tension

Summary: Takes place during the Cell Games Saga. Gohan goes to visit Capsule Corp. while everyone takes the year they need to prepare for the Cell Games. He has an unexpected encounter with Trunks while he is there.

Warning: Yaoi/ Shota

The doorbell rang loudly. Mrs. Briefs picked up the pace.

"Coming," she said loudly. "Oh Goku, and Gohan too!"

Goku smiled widely at her. Gohan waved in a friendly manner.

"Gohan," she said happily. "I was wondering when you'd come back to see me. Let me get you some cookies and cakes."

Gohan blushed furiously and took his seat on the couch. Goku sat down in the armchair across from him. Mrs. Briefs came back with a tray of cupcakes and orange soda.

"You boys enjoy it," she said laughing. "Let me tell Bulma you're here."

Goku and Gohan enjoyed the cupcakes while they waited. Gohan enjoyed the feel of the cold orange soda going down his throat. He had the housemaid bring him refills. He was at about refill number five when Bulma entered the room. Adult Trunks was with her.

"Hey guys," Bulma greeted. "What brings you to see me?"

"We just thought we'd drop in Bulma," Goku told her smiling. "Not really anything else to do."

"Aren't you supposed to be training," Bulma asked.

"Oh we have been," Goku assured her. "We're just taking a break."

"Yeah so is Trunks," Bulma said. "I have an idea! Why don't you and Gohan go find something to do in your room? I'd like to speak to Goku in private."

"Sure," Trunks said. "Come on Gohan."

It felt awkward to be around Gohan sometimes. Here was the man who had practically raised Trunks, and taught him everything he knew. He doubted that the younger version of Gohan could understand this. He opened the door to his bedroom. He had been staying here since the Androids first appeared. Gohan looked around the room. He wished his room was this hi-tech. Trunks had his own bathroom, his own TV, his own kitchenette, and an awesome bed.

"Your room is so awesome Trunks," Gohan said plopping down on Trunks' bed.

Trunks grinned as he watched the boy who was his mentor enjoying himself in his childhood youth. He had lost his master Gohan in the future, who he had loved very dearly. Trunks sat down on the bed next to Gohan.

"It's not much," Trunks said.

"Better then my room," Gohan told him. "My room sucks."

Trunks examined Gohan. He had grown just a little taller. His hair was now short and spikey just like his dad's. Gohan's teenage body was filling out nicely. Trunks let his eyes rake down Gohan's figure. Spikey black hair, fair face, white button up shirt, tight jeans, way too tight. Trunks willed himself to stop hardening.

"Um Trunks," Gohan asked. "What you looking at?"

"Nothing," Trunks blurted blushing furiously. "Stargazing."

Gohan blushed a deep red. Had Trunks been checking him out? He'd never had anyone look at him like that. He decided he should change the subject before things got to awkward.

"Trunks," Gohan said. "Tell me about my future self. I mean, I raised you right?"

"Yeah," Trunks answered, his feelings for Gohan deepening even more. "You were always very kind and supportive of me. You trained me. I learned everything I know from you. You would go hungry if it meant I could eat one meal. I miss you so much, and yet you're right here. I loved you Gohan, and I do, I do love you."

Gohan felt kind of sad for Trunks. He had no idea that Trunks having him around meant so much to him.

"Trunks," Gohan said. "I can't imagine what my future self was like, but I'd like to think that me being here right now helps you. I care about you. I feel like we've grown so close since you first came here. I know I can never replace your master, but here I am."

"You'll always be Gohan," Trunks whispered cupping Gohan's cheek tenderly.

Gohan smiled and relaxed into Trunks' touch. Trunks gently ran his thumb across Gohan's cheek.. He wanted so badly to kiss Gohan. He had grown to love this Gohan, this sweet and innocent boy with a heart of gold. Trunks gently brought their lips together. Gohan tensed up at first. He had never kissed anyone before. Then he began to react, without quite knowing why. A fire errupted from somewhere within his body. He began to kiss Trunks back with fever, his lips moving against the older boy's. Trunks was so on fire, his entire body suffused with lust, his cock rock hard. He pulled apart from Gohan's lips and planted a soft kiss on the boy's tender neck. Gohan moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Trunks. Trunks gently began unbutton Gohan's shirt, tossing it aside. He kissed one pebble hard nipple, and then the other. Gohan bucked up off the bed. His cock was hard, so painfully hard within his jeans. Trunks grinned at the noticeable tent in Gohan's tight jeans, before slowly removing them. He was pleased to see that Gohan wasn't wearing underwear. The young saiyan was bigger then Trunks imagined, his cock nearly as long as Trunks' own. Trunks stood up and removed his clothing. He climbed back on top of Gohan and kissed him softly.

"Trust me," he whispered.

Gohan nodded. Trunks took Gohan's cock and slowly lowered himself onto it.

"Trunks," Gohan moaned at the tightness. "Oh my God! What the fuck?"

"Shhhh," Trunks whispered. "Let me do this. I need this. Let me make you feel good."

Trunks began going up and down on Gohan's cock. The young saiyan jerked and grunted. He'd never experienced anything like this. Trunks' ass muscles were tight, and squeezing around his cock. Gohan let out a groan and grabbed Trunks' ass cheeks, thursting upward into him.

"Oh my God," Trunks moaned in ecstasy. "Oh yeah! Gohan!"

Gohan spread open his legs and began pounding into Trunks even harder. Oh God! He was so wired, his cock twitching within Trunks' asshole. Trunks was jerking himself furiously as he rode Gohan's cock.

"Oh God," Trunks moaned out. "I'm going..."

He moaned and ejaculated his seed all over Gohan's stomach and chest. He got up off of Gohan's member, and took it in his fist jerking it. Gohan threw his head back moaning loudly. Trunks lay his head on Gohan's leg jerking him furiously.

"Oh my God," Gohan yelled. "So tingly! What's happening!?"

Gohan jerked and growled and shot his seed all over Trunks' face. Gohan lay back against the bed panting and grunting. He couldn't believe how good that had been. Trunks smiled at him and cleaned his face off with one of his dirty shirts.

"I've never," Gohan panted.

"Let's go take a shower," Trunks said gently.

Trunks and Gohan took a long shower. Trunks scrubbing Gohan's back and front side with gentle touches. Finally, they were dressed again, and decided to go back downstairs. Bulma had left the room, but Goku was seated on the couch with his shirt untucked, and his hair a mess like it had been pulled. Gohan decided he didn't dare ask his dad what had transpired, but he noticed that Goku seemed awfully embaressed about something the rest of the day.

The End


End file.
